


A Dance with Sonitus

by ChocobosTrinket (Neverforget94)



Series: Rage Against the Dying of the Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dancing, Drinking, Eventually it will be AU, F/M, First Dance, Grieving and Celebrating, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, Will update tags as things become relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/ChocobosTrinket
Summary: After returning from being on the front lines, the Glaive is celebrating surviving another battle with each other. This leads to an interesting moment between the (somewhat) recently transferred in Aramis and long time member Sonitus.*Takes place during Kingsglaive.





	A Dance with Sonitus

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give AO3 a try with my ffxv writings. I've been working on Aramis before Comrades was even a thing I was aware of, so I'm excited I have a chance to play around with her with all the newly released info. She's a little more complete now, I think. Also, this is AU so there will be some canon divergence.  
> ...Still no beta, so excuse the mistakes I haven't caught yet please.

 

It was a night to celebrate. They’d made it home. There were less of them now, but that only made them celebrate all the more, to keep their friends on the other side from worrying about the living. Later on, they’d probably break into their smaller groups, and deal with the losses of their closer friends privately. But for now, they were losing themselves in each other. The safety of their found family.

Aramis laughed as she watched Nyx and Crowe dance together. Rather than take it seriously, they were stomping on one another’s feet and Crowe was leading Nyx dangerously close to running into a wall. Libertus had stayed seated, considering his injury, and was shouting at the two for causing a scene. But the smile on his face was bright, and reached his eyes. Something that hadn’t happened in a while. The other glaives with them were hooting and hollering, enjoying their time off and celebrating that they had lived through the latest battle.

When they’d found out that someone from Galahd was playing music from home, the night had only gotten better. However, at the back of Aramis’s mind she felt left out. Yes, the music was from home, and it made the others happier than they’d been in a while. But they’d been from the southern islands. Not the north like her. It made her miss home all the more, but she still managed to have fun. Good company made up for the sting of being one of very few northerners left.

The performer then ended the current song, and began to speak. “This next song is from the northern island. I might not do it justice, but if you’re from the north, this song is for you.”

Aramis perked up at his words. The musician then began to play and Aramis laughed to herself, recognizing it. It was like the Astrals themselves had heard her mental complaints. But then, to her surprise, Sonitus, of all people, started humming along with the vocalist. Since he was sitting at the next table over, she could hear him.

He had been one of the first people to welcome her after she transferred in from the guard. The others had been guarded around her at first, considering she was supposedly from a noble house. Adopted, she’d remind them, and had grown up in Galahd. But they hadn’t listened. Except for Sonitus. It was largely thanks to him that she’d finally found a place among them all. But while they’d been friends, they clearly didn’t know much about one another. Not the important stuff anyways.

“Sonitus, you know this song?” She asked.

He turned to her and nodded, his face reflecting his own surprise. “Yeah. I’m from Kay’s Point. You?”

Definitely a surprise. Kay’s point wasn’t very far from her hometown at all. In another life, they might have bumped into one another without even realizing it. A sort of peace fell over her at his words and she couldn’t help but feel a little excited. Someone from home. Her home. She wondered if he felt the same. 

“Grew up in Aban most of my life.” She smiled at him, raising her glass to his. “To home?”

“To home.” He shot her a smile as well when they bumped their glasses against one another. Aramis only took a drink. Sonitus, on the other hand, downed his and then looked back at her.

“It doesn’t look like anyone else from the northern islands is here.” He said, gesturing to the now empty dance floor. Even Crowe and Nyx had taken a break, choosing to bother a food stand worker for more snacks.

She laughed, “That or those that are here know that this song is for partners.”

And it was true. The beginning was long and drawn out on purpose. At home, couples would be rushing to find one another to share this. There would also have been people daring to ask someone to dance for the first time. She remembered the gatherings fondly, and closed her eyes for a moment to let the music wash over her, filling her with a pleasant warmth. 

That also could have been the beer, but who could know for sure.

He smiled at her softly for a moment and then looked inside his empty cup, as if looking for an excuse not to meet her eye. “Well…Feel free to say no, but I wouldn’t mind sharing a dance with you.”

The words surprised her, but the smile on her face didn’t falter when she opened her eyes. “I don’t think I’d mind that either. It’ll be like being back home during a festival.”

He looked up at her, shock on his face for a moment before changing back to a smile. “Really?”

“Yeah, why not Sonitus? Besides, it’ll give everyone something to talk about.” She shrugged and then downed her own drink. 

He stood up then and offered his hand to her.  With a coy smile, he began to say what was considered the proper way to ask someone to dance in the north. “Well then Aramis, may I have this night?”

“So long as the stars bear witness.” She teased, accepting his hand and allowing herself to be pulled out of her seat.

No one had been paying attention to them during their conversation, but when they stood people began to pay attention. Northerners were highly regarded, having been some of the last to surrender ground to the empire after the wall had been withdrawn. They were also closest of the people of Galahd to being wiped out. So it was indeed a surprise that there were two here now.

He kept her hand in his, and led her out to the center before she trailed her hand off his with a feather light touch. His eye caught hers with a raised eyebrow and a grin at her action, and she raised her wrist up, pulse facing toward her. He mimicked her, but hooked his own around hers so that they could feel each other’s pulse in their own. With that they began to circle each other, stepping with the music, pulses never leaving each other.

At home, every step and touch represented something. Some of the older couples had once claimed they could have full conversations with their partner when they danced. She’d only ever experienced the code once, and wondered if Sonitus would remember the code. She knew very little of him, yes, but she knew that he’d been younger when he’d been brought from Galahd to Insomnia. Not like her, who had fought for the north islands until her father sent her away from the last stand. 

The music swelled then, jarring her out of her thoughts, and they closed the distance between each other once they were sure that they would be in sync. Her hand trailed up, coming to rest on the nape of his neck while resting the other in his waiting grip. However, he didn’t grab her hand but her wrist, while his other hand came to rest on her mid back.

A surprised huff left her, and he only shot her a mildly shy glance, the smile never leaving him. So he knew a little then. He then guided her other hand to also rest behind his neck, before placing the other hand on her back as well. With scarcely any room between them, they both let out a breathless laugh. It’d been too long since she’d danced with anyone like this. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the rest of their friends scandalized.

And they hadn’t even started moving really.

She looked back to Sonitus, who was watching her face. In an expression of trust, she closed her eyes with a warm smile. Only then did they begin to move. She felt his hands on her ribs, feeling her as she moved almost snakelike, while his arm framed her, keeping her so close that their hips nearly met.

It was intimate, she knew. This was a song and dance for couples. But also, it was a way to express interest in someone. She wondered if he was interested. So when she felt him move in a spin away from her, she kept a hand on him, letting her fingers trail along his ribs before he returned to her arms.

An amused huff left him as he spun her in a twirl without releasing her hands, causing her to become trapped in her own arms. He held her there for a beat, their faces so close their noses were almost touching. But then she twirled away and they met back in their original position. That answered that question.

The smile she had on was brighter, and a laugh left her. They kept moving, the dance turning more than one head. His hands trailed along her body as they moved, only ever with feather light touches, while hers stayed around his neck, or sometimes in his hands. And as they danced, the world fell away from them both. It was almost like being home, where such sensual dances were the norm. However, hearing Nyx shout for Sonitus to watch it when a hand almost trailed up the back of her shirt mildly killed the mood.

Ever the big brother, she thought. 

The music shifted again, and her eyes opened, meeting his gaze. She walked him backwards, carefully, and his hands came to rest on her hip and lower back. Then they moved together like a heartbeat. Only one of her arms rested on the back on his neck while the other dangled behind her. It was almost teasing, how they would brush against one another. She knew that’s what it was supposed to look like. But truthfully, each touch communicated something to the other. A northern tradition, one that you simply needed to grow up with to understand. To the others, it probably just looked like a really hands on dance, which made her laugh in her head.

But then the song started to end, and they met each other’s eyes once more, their faces were close enough to kiss, but they didn’t. They only moved away from each other, trailing their hands along each other’s arms until only their hands were touching. But then, he pulled her back to him, place her hands on his back. She trailed them down to his waist before he guided them around his chest, returning them to the starting position of being on the nape of his neck. With that they both closed their eyes and the last of the music faded away as they breathed together.

When the music had truly ended, they stepped apart. He tipped his head at her in a small bow, a smile on his face. She in turn took his hand and guided him back to their table, returning his smile.

“Hoo boy, did it get hotter in here or what?” Crowe said when they returned. She was dramatically fanning herself, a pink flush on her face.

“Shiva’s frosty breath Sonitus, what was that?!” Tredd said from the next table.

He glanced at Aramis out of the corner of his eye, and she pointedly kept her eyes from meeting his as she finished her own drink. The conversation they’d had, and the one that was soon to follow, was theirs and theirs alone.

“It was just a dance.” He said, a smile lighting up his face. Tredd looked at him with a searching look. It was clearly more than that.

Aramis laughed then, and said, “It’s a northern thing, you wouldn’t understand.”

And they didn’t.

The rest of the night was spent with Libertus and Nyx, her self-appointed older brothers, badgering her about what the heck that was all about. (Not to mention trying to give the shovel talk to Sonitus.) Tredd and Axis gave Sonitus a bit of a hard time, questioning when they’d started dating and for how long were they hiding it. (To which they both answered they weren’t, it was just a dance.) And soon enough they forgot about it. They laughed and joked with each other, and let their jobs fall from their mind now that they were off duty for a mandatory rest period. She knew that the next day the knowledge that faces were missing from their tables would sink in. But for tonight, they were happy. 

And if Sonitus would occasionally steal moments with his pinky wrapped around hers, she wasn’t going to tell. 

Soon though, the music stopped, and people were starting to go home. It was late after all, close to two in the morning. So, rather than be chased off, they collectively left as a group after cleaning up after themselves. After they all departed each from the plaza they’d been in, she realized that her necklace was missing. With a hand pressed to her throat where her neck was bare, a frown crossed her face. But then a smile slowly took its place.

“You guys go on ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow. I forgot something.” She waved at them briefly before turning to go back.

“Be careful!” Crowe called before allowing herself to be bustled off by her brothers. 

To that Aramis laughed loud enough for her to hear. Telling each other to be careful in the city had become something of a joke between them. They’d been together one night and nearly were mugged once. The poor guy probably still regretted that moment. 

She quickened her step once she was truly alone, going back to the plaza of little Galahd. The change was stunning. From how lively and lit up it had been, seeing it empty and barely lit now was somewhat jarring. But she pressed on and went back to the table she’d been at. Sure enough, her necklace lay on the table, arranged in a small pile. A small huff of amusement left her as she walked over and reached for it. 

Right as her hand touched it though, hands covered her eyes gently.

“Caught you,” Sonitus said, his voice quiet.

She turned in his arms to look at him, and he let his hand come to rest on the nape of her neck, keeping her trapped. 

Her eyes met his and she gave him a soft smile, “Indeed you did.”

When her necklace went missing, it had worried her. However, she remembered that at home, people would take small trinkets from each other. Usually to lure a person away from their friends to talk without interruption. It had worked, in his case. And she had no doubt what he wanted to speak about since the only time he’d been close enough to take it was during their dance. 

They stood in silence, neither wanting the moment to end. They also were unsure when to go from here. Finally though, Sonitus broke the silence.

“Are you sure Aramis?” His voice was quiet, as if worried he’d scare her off. 

She took a moment to think for herself. Everyone said that getting into a relationship with someone you liked shouldn’t be thought about. It should be felt and lept into. But she knew that for any relationship to work, it was about choosing each other. It was a choice. Getting to know one another. A partnership. Sonitus and her had a long way to go but…

“I’d like to try,” She said, just as softly. 

With that, Sonitus leaned down slowly and gently pressed a kiss against her mouth. It was soft and fleeting, and almost hesitant, and didn’t linger long. But it was enough. Her eyes had fallen closed and she leaned into him, returning the kiss as softly as he did before pulling away. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Not faster, no. Just harder. She wondered if Sonitus’s heart was doing the same.

Maybe this only resulted in a few nights of fun. Maybe they’d end up like Pelna and his wife. Who knows, maybe they only wanted to be close to someone for the night. But she was willing to go down this path to see where it led. 

**Author's Note:**

> They both have no idea what they're doing, and turn into blushing messes if anyone teases them about each other. (Nyx and Libs really do give Sonitus the shovel talk the next day though.) 
> 
> Ask me about Aramis, my new comrade OCs, and my plans for this AU at chocobostrinket.tumblr.com if you want. :D If not, let me know what you think.


End file.
